


In Any Case, Try Many Things

by Grassy



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, girls just wanted to enjoy themselves and have a bit of silly fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Any Case, Try Many Things

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just wanted something cute and fluffy and non-depressing.
> 
> Prompt: Milly Ashford and Nunnally Lamperouge, with the title, "In Any Case, Try Many Things"

“How about- No, no; that way won’t do.” Milly combed her fingers through the soft curls of Nunnally’s hair. “Maybe like this? Hmm…”

“Maybe what?” Slim fingers reached back only to be playfully batted away.

“Now, now. You know better than to ruin the surprise.” Sly pleasure radiated from Milly in waves.

Nunnally pouted exaggeratedly, knowing it would only egg Milly on. But silliness was a major part of Girls’ Night, even if it was only the two of them, and Nunnally truly enjoyed the chance to simply relax and have fun. She had been so worried about Lelouch of late, of the dangerous secrets she was certain he’d been keeping from her. This stress-free time with Milly was something she needed; they both did.

Milly’s nimble fingers wove ribbons and beads and barrettes throughout Nunnally’s hair in ridiculously outlandish styles. Though she could not see their colors and designs, she could enjoy the feel of them - delicate satin and lace, etched glass and silver - beneath her fingertips. With every giggle and sigh, Nunnally could put aside her worries and fears for a later date.

Especially when it was her own opportunity to play around with Milly’s hair in turn.


End file.
